Ido
right|thumb|200px|Bandeira do Ido (atual) Ido é uma versão reformulada e simplificada do Esperanto. Foi criada no início do século XX por uma equipe de cientistas e lingüistas e ainda hoje conta com um pequeno grupo de seguidores, principalmente na Europa. O nome "ido" vem do sufixo esperantista id, que equivale a "descendente, continuador" e da vogal o'', desinência de substantivo. As letras “ I. D. O.” são também abreviatura de “Idiomo Di Omni” (Idioma de todos). A língua '''Ido' herdou muito da gramática do Esperanto, e em muitos casos o vocabulário é idêntico. Alguns idistas iniciaram outros projectos lingüísticos, de tendência mais naturalista: as línguas Occidental e Novial. Tal como o Esperanto, o Ido tem como principal objectivo uma síntese das principais línguas européias existentes, com um vocabulário relativamente reduzido, uma gramática simples e consistente, sendo assim teoricamente fácil de aprender. Usa as vinte e seis letras latinas do alfabeto inglês, sem o uso de acentos. O Ido assemelha-se às línguas românicas e é confundido, à primeira vista, com o italiano ou com o espanhol. O Ido é, geralmente, inteligível para a maior parte daqueles que estudaram o esperanto, mas há algumas diferenças na formação de palavras e na gramática - o que a torna mais do que um projeto simples da reforma: o Ido é uma língua autônoma. Ao ser criado, o Ido ganhou apoio de parte da comunidade esperantista (estima-se que cerca de 20 a 30%), mas a partir dos anos 30 do século vinte perdeu terreno. Voltou a despertar certo interesse, porém, com o surgimento da Internet. Fonética e escrita O Ido usa o alfabeto latino padrão de 26 letras. São pronunciadas como no Alfabeto Fonético Internacional, exceto: *'C' pronuncia-se *'J' pronuncia-se *'R' pronuncia-se *'SH' pronuncia-se *'QU' pronuncia-se O acento cai sobre a penúltima sílaba, exceto no caso de verbos no infinitivo (sempre terminados em r), quando cai na última sílaba. As combinações de vogais ia, ie, ii, io; ua, ue, ui, uo, em fim de palavra, forman ditongo e constituem, com sua consoante, a última sílaba: historio (história) é acentuada na sílaba to, revuo (revista), na sílaba re. Normalmente, não se usa acento gráfico na escrita. Morfologia Substantivos Terminam em -''o'' no singular e -''i'' no plural: domo (casa), tablo (mesa), strado (rua); domi (casas), tabli (mesas), stradi (ruas). Adjetivos Terminam em -''a'': bona (bom), gaya (alegre), neta (limpo). Advérbios Os mais importantes têm terminações variadas. Os derivados e compostos terminan com -''e''-. *AFIRMAÇÃO= yes (sim): yes, me amas (sim, eu amo); *NEGAÇÃO= ne (não): me ne lektas (eu não leio). *DÚVIDA= forsan (talvez, quiçá): forsan pluvus (talvez chova). *INTERROGAÇÃO = ube (onde), pro quo (por quê), quon (que), kande (quando), etc. É muito usada a partícula -''kad''- que equivale a "por acaso", "porventura": ube esas la infanti? onde estão as crianças?), pro quo tu ridas? (por que tu ris?), quon li facas? (que fazem eles?), kande el venos? (quando ela virá?), kad la kolombi flugas? (as pombas voam?). *COMPARAÇÃO: Há de igualdade, desigualdade e superlativos: **IGUALDADE = tam kam (tanto como). **DESIGUALDADE = plu kam (mais que), min kam (menos que). **SUPERLATIVOS maxim (o mais); minim (o menos). *QUANTIDADE = plu (mais), min (menos), tre (muito), tro (demaiso). *TEMPO = nun (agora), quik (em seguida), balde (imediatamente). *LUGAR = hike (aqui), ibe (lá), avane (adiante, avante), dope (atrás). *MODO OU MANEIRA = anke (também), apene (apenas). Artigos Não há artigo indefinido, mas sim o definido la (o, a, os, as) O artigo le pluraliza e é empregado apenas para adjetivos substantivados: le granda (os grandes), le bela (os belos). O artigo lo expressa o indeterminado: lo maxim mikra (o menor), lo minim grava (o menos pesado). Numerais Podem ser: fixos, compostos, ordinais, fracionários, multiplicativos e distributivos. *'Fixos': un, du, tri, quar, kin, sis, sep, ok, non, dek, cent, mil, milio *'Compostos': dek e un; dek e non; duadek; triadek; quaradek e kin; nonadek e sep; cent e triadek; mil e nonacent e kinadek e sis (1956), etc. *'Ordinais': formados com o sufixo -''esm''-: unesma (primeiro), duesma (segundo), dekesma (décimo), etc. *'Fracionários': formados com o sufixo -''im''-: duimo (meio), quarimo (quarto), centimo (centésimo), etc. *'Multiplicativos': formados com o sufixo -''opl''-: duopla (duplo), triopla (triplo), kinopla (quíntuplo), centopla (cêntuplo), etc. *'Distributivos': formados com o sufixo -''op''-:: unope (de um em um), triope (de três em três), dekope (de dez em dez), etc. Pronomes Pessoais *''me'', eu *''tu'', tu (informal) *''vu'', tu (formal) *''lu'' (ele, ela) *''ni'' (nós) *''vi'' (vós) *''li'' (eles, elas) Quando há necessidade de especificar o gênero, usa-se em singular: ilu, elu, olu (ele, ela, isso) e se abreviam com: il, el, ol, que equivalem a –''lu''-, indeterminado. No plural se usa: ili, eli, oli, que equivalem a -''li''-, indeterminado. Acrescentando-se -a aos pronomes pessoais, obtém-se os possessivos: mea (meu), via (vosso) etc. Pronomes Demonstrativos *''ica'', este, esta *''ita'', esse, essa, aquele, aquela *''ico'', isto *''ica'', isso, aquilo Pronomes Indefinidos Incluem: ulu (alguém), irgu (qualquer pessoa), omnu (todas as pessoas), nulu (ninguém); ulo (alguma coisa), irgo (qualquer coisa), omno (tudo), nulo (nada), etc. Verbos O indicativo presente termina en -''as''-, o passado em -''is''-, o futuro em -''os''-, o condicional em -''us''- e o imperativo em -''ez''-. Exemplo: *presente: me manjas (eu como) *passado: me manjis (eu comi) *futuro: me manjos (eu comerei) *condicional: me manjus (eu comeria) *imperativo: me manjez (que eu coma) As formas secundárias se obtêm adicionando à raiz do verbo a partícula -''ab''-: *anterior presente: me manjabas (eu comia) *anterior passado: me manjabis (eu havia comido) *anterior futuro: me manjabos (eu haverei comido) Infinitivos Há infinitivos passado, presente e futuro: *Infinitivo presente: Termina en -''ar''-: parolar (falar), manjar (comer), irar (ir). *Infinitivo passado: Termina en -''ir''-: parolir, manjir, irir (ter falado, comido, ido). *infinitivo futuro: Termina en -''or''-: parolor, manjor, iror (ter que falar, comer, ir). Particípios O particípio ativo é obtido com a adição das desinências anta, inta, onta. O passivo, com: ata, ita, ota: *''amanta'' (que está amando) *''amata'' (que é amado) *''aminta'' (que estava amando) *''amita'' (que foi amado) *''amonta'' (que estará amando) *''amota'' (que será amado) Preposições Incluem: ad, alonge, an, ante, apud, avan, cis, che, cirkum, da, de, di, dop, dum, ek, en, erste, exter, for, inter, kontre, koram, kun, lor, malgre, per, po, por, preter, pri, pro, proxim, segun, sen, sub, super, sur, til, tra, trans, ultre, vice, ye. As mais comuns são: *AD (a) = a, expressa direção: irar a la staciono (ir à estação). *CHE = a casa de: ni iras che vu (vamos à sua casa, do senhor). *DE = de, no sentido de procedência: Petrus venas de la skobo (Pedro vem da escola). *DI = de, no sentido de pertencer: la libro di tua amiko (o livro do teu amigo). *SUR = sobre, em cima: sur la chapelo esas ganti (sobre o chapéu há luvas). *TIL = até: til morge (até amanhã), til la rivido (até a vista). Conjunções Incluem: ed, do, od, ke, ma, or, tamen, nek, nam, yen, se, quankam, lore. As mais usadas são: *ED (e) = e: papero e krayono (papel e lápis). *OD (o) = ou: aquo o vino (água ou vinho). *NEK = nem: nek blanka nek nigra (nem branco nem negro). Locuções conjuntivas: tale ke, ja ke, se ne, se nur, sen ke, malgre ke, por ke, til ke, kondicione ke, same kam, pro ke, quale se, de kande, por ne, tante ke. As mais usadas são: *JA KE = já que: ja ke vu poyas laborar, laborez vu (já que o senhor pode trabalhar, trabalhe). *TIL KE = até que: til ke li departos (até que eles partam). *SE NE = se não: se ne vidus nulo (si não viéssemos, nada) Prefixos Inlcuem: arki, bi, bo, des, dis, qui, ex, ge, ko, mi, mis, mono, ne, par, para, pre, retro, ri, sen, sub Os mais usados são: *BO = parentesco por casamento: bopatro (sogro), bofrato (cunhado), bofilio (genro). *GE = união de ambos os sexos: gefrati (irmãos e irmãs), geonkli (tios e tias). *NE = negativamente: neposibla (impossível), nevidebla (invisível), neutila (inútil). *RI = repetição, reiteração: rifacar (refazer), ridicar (repetir o que foi dito), riplorar (chorar outra vez) Sufixos O Ido tem uma coleção particularmente ampla de sufixos, que tentam ser mais lógicos e precisos que os do Esperanto. Incluem: ab, ach, ad, ag, aj, al, an, ar, atr, e, ebl, ed, eg, em, end, er, eri, es, esk, estr, et, ey, i, id, ier, if, ik, il, in, ind, ism, ist, iv, iz, oz, ul, um, un, ur, uy, yun. Os mais usados são: *AN = membro de...: societano (sócio), akademiano (acadêmico), senatano (senador). *IL = instrumento: brosilo (escova), ludilo (brinquedo). *IST = profissional, ofício: pianisto (pianista), dentisto (dentista), artisto (artista). *EY = lugar destinado a...: laveyo (lavabo), kavaleyo (estábulo), koqueyo (cozinha). *UY = recipiente, receptáculo: inkuyo (tinteiro), kafeuyo (cafeteira), paperuyo (papeleira). *UL = macho, varão: fratulo (irmão), puerulo (menino), filiulo (filho). *IN = fêmea, feminino: fratino (irmã), puerino (menina), filiino (filha). Espécimes Patro Nia (nosso pai) :Patro nia, qua esas en la cielo, :tua nomo santigesez; :tua regno advenez; :tua volo facesez quale en la cielo :tale anke sur la tero. :Donez a ni cadie l'omnadia pano, :e pardonez a ni nia ofensi, :quale anke ni pardonas a nia ofensanti, :e ne duktez ni aden la tento, :ma liberigez ni del malajo. La princeto (O Pequeno Príncipe:Averto lektenda :La verko La princeto licencesas sub Creative Commons License, http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/legalcode :Autoro.- Fernando Tejón, krayono@yahoo.es :Ret-pagino.- http://es.geocities.com/idohispania/laprinceto/laprinceto.html) CHAPITRO XVII :(...) :–Bona nokto ! –dicis la surprizata princeto. :–Bona nokto ! –dicis la serpento. :–Adsur qua planeto me falis ? –questionis la princeto. :–Adsur Tero, sur Afrika. –respondis la serpento. :–Ha !... Kad esas nulu sur Tero ? :–To esas la dezerto, e nulu esas sur la dezerti. Tero esas tre granda –dicis la serpento. :La princeto sideskis sur stono e levis lua okuli a la cielo. :–Me questionas a me –lu dicis- ka la steli intence brilas por ke uladie singlu povez trovar sua stelo. Videz mea planeto, olu esas exakte super ni... ma tre fore ! :–Olu esas bela planeto –dicis la serpento-. Por quo vu venis adhike ? :–Esas chagreneto inter floro e me –dicis la princeto. :–Ha ! –dicis la serpento. :E la du permanis silence. :–Ube esas la personi ? –klamis fine la princeto-. Onu esas kelke sola sur la dezerto... :–Inter la personi onu anke esas sola –dicis la serpento. :La princeto regardis la serpento longatempe. :–Vu esas stranja animalo ! –dicis la princeto-. Vu esas tam tenua kam fingro... :–Yes, ma me esas plu potenta kam fingro di rejo –dicis la serpento. :La princeto ridetis. :–Me ne kredas ke vu esas tre potenta, mem vu ne havas pedi... nek vu povas voyajar... :–Me povas transportar vu plu fore kam navo -dicis la serpento. :Ed olu spulis la maleolo di la princeto, same kam ora braceleto. :–Ta quan me tushas retroiras a la tero deube lu venis. Ma vu esas pura e vu venas de stelo... :La princeto nulon respondis. :–Me kompatas vu, qua esas tante sola sur ta harda granita Tero. Me povas helpar vu se vu sentas nostalgio a vua planeto. Me povas... :–Ho ! –dicis la princeto-. Me bone komprenis, ma pro quo vu sempre parolas enigmatoze ? :–Me solvas omna enigmati –dicis la serpento. :E la du permanis silence. Outros exemplos :Nam del kozi, quin la homaro posedas komune, nula es tam vere universala ed internaciona kam la cienco. :Pois, das coisas que a humanidade possui em comum, nenhuma é tão verdadeiramente universal e internacional quanto a ciência. Notas Veja também *Diferenças entre o Ido e o Esperanto *Diferenças entre o Ido e o Novial *Reversibilidade Referências Crystal, David. The Cambridge Encyclopedia of Language. Cambridge: Cambridge, 1987 Links externos *http://www.idolinguo.blogspot.com - Site da linguagem Ido em portugues *À Língua internacional Ido * Ido Wiktionary * http://members.aol.com/idolinguo/ *http://www.idolinguo.tk - Ido para brasileiros e lusofonos * http://www.omniglot.com/writing/ido.htm * http://www.idolinguo.com/ * http://www.geocities.com/Athens/Forum/5037/yindex.html * Ido kurte (html,pdf) * Ido Linguo na Wikipedia em portugues categoria:Línguas artificiais